


The Spark's Dragon

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [73]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Dragons, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words oppose, dragon and transition.  Also with the added theme of magic.





	The Spark's Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. This week is also our Theme Week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/175474372444/only-a-few-days-late-but-here-i-am-with-fridays)

“Please tell me that wasn’t a dragon,” Derek said as a roar echoed throughout the valley. When Stiles remained silent, Derek turned to look at him.

The air around them buzzed with energy and streaks of light twisted over Stiles’ skin as he stared into the sky with white eyes. He flung his hands upwards and lighting burst from his fingertips. There was a flash, then a shadow covered them as a giant dragon hovered over them.

Stiles’ eyes transitioned back to normal and he grinned at Derek. “I told you, I’d bring a fight to all who oppose us.”


End file.
